


夜行动物

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 6





	夜行动物

01

化妆师给金厉旭补好了发梢被汗水打湿的粉底，站直了身子打量着金厉旭脸上的妆，过了一小会儿才满意地说：“好了。” 金厉旭睁开眼睛，补妆用的时间并不久，他却觉得像是在短短的时间里打了个盹儿，甚至做了一个模糊不清的梦。他看向镜子，脸上又是精致得没有一点瑕疵的妆，完美地遮好了连日熬夜熬出的黑眼圈和极差的脸色。金厉旭点了点头，说着感谢的话，然后一眼在镜子里看到了身后沙发上等着的人，早就补好了妆在坐着玩手机，听到了金厉旭的话才抬头，镜子里的那张脸好像和金厉旭短暂的梦里的人慢慢重合起来。

“你好了吗？那走吧。”曺圭贤收起来手机：“艺声哥等很久了。”

金厉旭愣了一下，才慢吞吞地“哦”了一声，起身回头的时候已经神色如常，快步走过去，伸手想拿起来自己放在桌上的话筒。可曺圭贤比他快了一步，把两个人的话筒都拿在了手里就要出门，看到金厉旭的动作也微微愣了一下。

“给你。”曺圭贤把金厉旭的话筒递过来，又掩饰性地正了正衣领。

金厉旭微微点头，接话筒的时候避开了曺圭贤的手指：“那快过去吧，不然他要打我了。”

金钟云才不会打他。可曺圭贤听了这话只是嗯了一声，真的加快了步伐。金厉旭握紧了手里的麦，边跟上边忍不住懊恼起来。

金厉旭搬出了宿舍，工作场合和曺圭贤见面三次，到了今天才终于有了这么一点点独处的机会。结果他太累睡过去了先不提，最后都没和曺圭贤好好地说上几句话。会不会像是急着催曺圭贤走，会不会让曺圭贤觉得自己多不喜欢和他独处。

分手的第一个月。金厉旭想，总还有时间，也还有机会，他会习惯的。

02

是会有哪里不够习惯呢。

最近行程不算多，也都是团体行程，金厉旭并不需要和曺圭贤有什么单独的接触。经纪人和成员们也对他们的情况心知肚明，在片场等候的时候都会走过来，不动声色地站在忙内们中间，把两个人分隔开。行程结束以后更是，金厉旭都来不及和成员们说句再见，就被助理拉上了送他回仁川的车。

……好像多待一秒就会和曺圭贤打起来一样。

是认识很多很多年，分不开的成员。也是相互欣赏，熟悉了解的朋友。是曾经心心相印，倾诉爱意的恋人。就算最后一项定义要加一个“曾经”，也毕竟还有另外两个身份在，今后的日子里还是要朝夕相处的队友，更何况金厉旭也不想连“朋友”这个身份都失去。

回了仁川的家里已经是晚上，父母都早早地休息，金厉旭妆也懒得卸，把背包丢在桌上就放任自己躺在床上发呆。他连日失眠，就算很晚了也不觉得困，闭上眼睛反而都是白天在他身边，有段日子没见了的曺圭贤。

曺圭贤总是忙，偶尔闲下来自然也不会去找刚分手的金厉旭，搬出了宿舍以后更是没有时常见面的机会。金厉旭觉得曺圭贤瘦了些，也像是憔悴了一点，但曺圭贤和哥哥们开着玩笑插科打诨的时候金厉旭又觉得是自己的错觉，或者是自己单方面地觉得曺圭贤没和他在一起就会忙会累会过得不好，其实都是他的一厢情愿。

难得独处的间隙里他问曺圭贤过得怎么样，得到的是“还好”这样疏远又模棱两可的回答。金厉旭便不知道该怎么接话，只能拿着拍摄Vlog用的相机掩饰一样地拍了一圈后台，其实心思全然不在这里，连看也没看一眼手里的镜头，直到曺圭贤回过头来对他说：“你相机拿反了” 才后知后觉地低头看。

想到这里金厉旭从床上坐起来，翻看着今天拍到的素材。后台的片段果然是没法用了，镜头全程对着自己的衣领和脖子，该拍的后台陈设一样都没拍到，偶尔扫到自己的脸，脸色差得吓人，是绝对不能让粉丝们看到的样子。他刚想全部删掉，就听到曺圭贤白天说的：“你相机拿反了”，也被收在了视频里。

他删视频的手停了一下。

视频里他“呀”了一声，赶紧把相机镜头调转过来，边对曺圭贤说了一声“谢谢”。曺圭贤也嗯了一声，再扭过头去，金厉旭才觉得更尴尬。

不是因为心不在焉地拿反了摄像头而被曺圭贤抓了个现行而觉得尴尬，而是他脱口而出的那声谢谢。 他和曺圭贤之间什么时候有了那么生分客套的话，明明是曺圭贤应该坏心眼地嘲笑他几句，然后他佯装生气地要去打对方被曺圭贤讨饶，一会儿见了成员却又会拿出来嘲笑。而不是现在这样，虚假又做作，像是礼貌陌生的同事。

明明分手的时候想好了，还要做Super Junior相亲相爱的忙内line，也还要做能互相倾诉互相依靠的朋友。

大概就是这里不习惯。

那句脱口而出的“谢谢”和曺圭贤本能拿着的两个人的话筒，这之间的平衡，金厉旭还在找。

大概曺圭贤也是。

03

也不止是曺圭贤和金厉旭在调整所谓的“习惯”。

事实上金厉旭一向不觉得艺人有资格去不适应什么习惯。忙起来要跨越几国时差不能睡觉没空吃饭，闲下来又觉得空虚不适应甚至有些恐慌，就算选择多了也还像是被推着走，遇到什么就去习惯什么，变化都成了自然，多说几句“不适应”都像是矫情做作，他也只能收在心里。

可是曺圭贤是不一样的。

金厉旭记得他刚入伍的时候接受不来的身份落差。那时候他不用没日没夜地跑行程，可迎接他的是另一种严苛，还有军队的人因为他的艺人身份或好奇或不服的目光。金厉旭适应得不算好，所幸他遇到的都是很好的人，才能让他去跟上全然不同的另一种生活。

而那样的生活也不到两年。他又要被推到原本的生活轨迹里。曾经烂熟于心的舞蹈忘了一些就还有新的舞步要记着，万人体育馆观众席多了许多陌生的面孔等着第一次看他。

好在自己做得不算差。好在那样脱轨一样的生活也就只是两年。好在都能过去。

可曺圭贤是不一样的吧。

因为曺圭贤从他的青春时代起，好的事坏的事都有曺圭贤，不止是短暂的两年，而是很多很多个两年。他改变了很多，主动地被动地适应过很多种习惯，可曺圭贤是不会变的。就算偶尔吵架斗嘴，生气了可能几周都不会说话，曺圭贤也应该是金厉旭不断适应的新的人生里那个永远不变的定量。

可他现在抓不住那个定量了。分手哪有那么理想化，能把人推回交往前最亲密无间的时候。无论多不愿意，那样的人生，在金厉旭说出分手的时候，就被他抛弃了。

——就像现在。

难得没有行程，大家终于有空聚在一起喝酒聊天。金厉旭坐在金希澈身边，就算餐厅的座位很宽敞，也还是嚷嚷着下雪了天气好冷，非要往金希澈怀里拱。

金希澈拉住了他的手，又往里坐了些。金厉旭有些不明所以，刚想开口询问，就看到来迟了的曺圭贤，和他们简单打了个招呼，然后坐在了另一边的椅子上。

金希澈好像也愣了一下，才松开了金厉旭的手，有点无奈地笑笑：“我以为你要坐厉旭旁边的。”

特地空出来的座位就显得不合时宜。金厉旭靠着金希澈，不知道该如何接话。而曺圭贤脸色都没变，把背包放在了空出来的座位上，接过菜单点好了想吃的东西，又抬头对金希澈点了点头：“哥我去洗个手。”

金厉旭还靠在金希澈怀里，装模作样地玩着手机。金希澈伸手揉他的头发，他也就靠着，半晌听到金希澈在他的头顶叹气：“他不在，难过的话不用装了。”

金厉旭继续划着手机，语气平稳：“他洗个手而已，一会儿就会回来了。”

没有时间难过，没有办法叹息完再换回另一幅面孔而不露出一点破绽。

他连这副始终如一的假面都维持不好了。

金希澈加大了揉他头发的力度，声音里的心疼再也藏不住：“这么难受的话，为什么要说分手呢？”

金厉旭刷着手机的手停了停。

他摁灭了屏幕，从金希澈的怀里钻出来，看向了金希澈的眼睛。

几秒以后他移开了视线，把面前酒杯里的烧酒一饮而尽。曺圭贤在这时回到了座位，金厉旭也就不用再回答金希澈的问题。

——“为什么要说分手呢？”

明明自己过得也不好，明明不想离开曺圭贤，明明这些天里这么，这么地难过。

为什么要说分手呢。

04

曺圭贤也问过他一样的话。

金厉旭记得分手的时候。两个人都结束了行程，能聚在一起好好地吃个晚餐。曺圭贤酒足饭饱，把晚餐用过的碗筷丢在洗碗机里，哼着歌从厨房走出来时就看到穿戴整齐的金厉旭，拿着行李箱站在客厅门口：“我们分开一段时间吧，我先回仁川了。”

这样的对白金厉旭排演计划了许久。避免了所有激烈的词眼，语气也轻松自然，时间点也算得刚好，给双方留足了余地。

而曺圭贤抓着他，翻来覆去地只想问他为什么。

哪有什么为什么。金厉旭说不出来，也怕自己说出“不爱了”这样违心又伤人伤己的话。他最后对曺圭贤说：“因为我一点也不想要这样的生活。”

连金厉旭自己都觉得这样的借口狗屁不通，但曺圭贤果真放开了他的手。

就算过去那么久了也还是记忆犹新，金厉旭记得自己拉着行李箱走到停车场的时候在想的是，还好。分手没那么难，要说走就走也没那么难。

要后来很多很多个分开的日子，习惯性地想电话问候却回过神来，想要亲密却要收回手，想到对方就久久地睡不着，在这样的日子里金厉旭才觉得，要离开曺圭贤是多么不容易的一件事。

那曺圭贤呢。

那么轻易就松开了他的手，那曺圭贤呢，这会是件容易的事吗。

05

难得聚到一起，大家都聊得忘了时间，看到曺圭贤起身离开金厉旭才想起来看看表。

已经很晚，金厉旭回头喊要送他回仁川的经纪人，才发现对方把要送自己的事忘得干干净净，喝的烧酒怕是比自己还要多。

对方也连轴转忙了很久，金厉旭不忍心责怪他，有点无奈地叹气，拉了拉身边金希澈的袖子：“哥，我今晚去你家住吧？”

“最近可能不行。我家拍摄用的东西放得乱七八糟，钟云你带他走吧？”

“我倒是没问题，但是钟真最近有点感冒，你离他远一点就好。”

哪有别人生病了还要去打扰的道理。金厉旭摆了摆手，还想问问别人，金希澈语不惊人死不休地来了一句：“宿舍反正有空房间，我送你回宿舍不就好了。”

谁也没想到金希澈会这么说。金厉旭愣了一下，无奈地对金希澈笑笑：“哥你知道我不能去宿舍的。”

“他又不在，为什么不能去。”

“他不在吗？”

“刚才他说晚上回父母家，你忘了？”

大概是喝多了吧，自己完全不记得这件事。已经很晚，不管找谁送自己回仁川都是三个多小时的往返，金厉旭便乖乖地上了金希澈坐的车。金希澈的经纪人送他到了楼下，他下车和后座的人挥手告别，关车门时没能看懂金希澈的眼神。

站在门口摁了密码，面前的锁闪着警告的红灯，金厉旭才回过神来。他笑自己喝多了酒，明明已经不是自己熟悉的宿舍，金厉旭却还是本能地摁着旧时的密码。他拿出来手机，想问问经纪人新的密码，还没找到号码，面前的门突然被人从里面开了。

他有些惊讶地看到了曺圭贤。从餐厅回来，像是刚冲了澡，头发还有些水汽，眼睛也雾蒙蒙的，和金厉旭对上了眼睛。

“你怎么来了？”

“你怎么在？”

两个人一起问。曺圭贤先回过神来，让金厉旭进了门，开口解释：“我在监控看到是你，就来开门了。密码是房子原来的，我们搬来以后还没来得及改。”

曺圭贤关门的时候胳膊碰到金厉旭的身体，身上还带着刚从浴室出来的潮湿和温暖，让金厉旭有些浑身不自在。他站在门口，思索着曺圭贤在的话今晚自己还能不能在宿舍住，最后皱着眉头问曺圭贤：“你怎么在？你今晚不是回家吗？”

“我没有啊……你听谁说我要回家的？”

“希澈哥说……”金厉旭说到一半回过神来，也明白了金希澈送他到楼下时的眼神：“算了，我以为宿舍没人的。我叫车送我回仁川吧。”

说着金厉旭拿出手机，还没解锁就被曺圭贤摁下：“这么晚了你回什么仁川。客房空着，洗漱用品也都有。大冷天的别折腾了，你不想见我，我回房间待着就是了。”

说完曺圭贤回头走向自己的房间。到了房门口他扭头对金厉旭笑笑，说你早些休息，说完就真的关上了房间的门。经纪人也不在，偌大的房子里再没有一点动静。

曺圭贤都这么说了，金厉旭也不可能再走。他把外套挂好，硬着头皮推开了客房的门。

他在摁开灯的时候呆在了门口，几乎要连手里的包都拿不稳。

太熟悉了。明明是他从来没来过的新的宿舍，没有人使用的客房，却像极了他和曺圭贤生活过那么久的地方。熟悉的床上用品是他自己挑选过的，甚至还摆放着他落在原来宿舍的长颈鹿玩偶，和桌上放着的太阳花。哪里是“洗漱用品都还有”，洗漱用品全都是他熟悉的那一套，他用惯了的牌子和他喜欢的颜色。曺圭贤记不得改掉新宿舍的密码，却记得把房间精心布置好，全是金厉旭最熟悉的样子。

他不知道自己敲响曺圭贤房门的时候是什么心情。相比起来，他更想知道，把自己的东西全搬来新的宿舍又一样一样摆放好的时候，曺圭贤是什么样的心情。

曺圭贤显然也还没睡，几乎是立刻开了门，靠着门框问他：“怎么了？”

“为什么？”

“嗯？”

“为什么要把我的东西原封不动地放在客房？”明明提分手的是自己，金厉旭也不知道自己为什么质问得如此理直气壮：“我明明走了不是吗？曺圭贤你是怎么想的？”

“我只是……曺圭贤犹豫了几秒，改了口：“你这不是回来了。”

“我没说过我会回来。”金厉旭声音里都有些发抖：“曺圭贤你知道我的意思吗，你为什么觉得我会回来呢。”

“我不知道你的意思啊。”

曺圭贤倚着门框，放低了声音。

“你说分开一段时间，那就分开一段时间。我也不想把我们房间的东西全放在我现在睡的房间，我不想回到这里就想起来你应该是在的。所以我就丢在客房，你回来了至少能睡个安稳的觉。”

金厉旭明明不是这个意思。

他想问的不是这个。金厉旭退后了两步，扭头就想走，再待下去他也不知道自己会失态地说出什么话。

“你又想逃了吗。”曺圭贤在他身后问。

看到金厉旭没回头却停下了脚步，曺圭贤继续问他：“你那时候和我说，你不想要这样的生活，所以才想要分开一段时间。够了吗，你是会回来，还是你找到了想要的生活呢。”

曺圭贤站直了身子，往前走了几步，去牵金厉旭的手。

“你既然都回来了。”曺圭贤声音很小，可是在安静的房间里还是能听得清清楚楚：“至少给我个答案。”

——可还是不行。

金厉旭不是没有动摇过。爱情太难，可是分开要更难。短短几十天而已，他尝过了分开的那些苦，那些想念，言不由衷和辛酸。他哪里不想回到曺圭贤身边去，不是熟悉的地方熟悉的房子都没关系，他甚至想过，哪怕什么都没了，也没关系，他多想回头牵一牵曺圭贤的手，他就能回去。

可还是不行。

金厉旭最能忍痛，难过也好委屈也好，哪怕要经过很长很长时间来自己消化，他也总会消化。再多的苦和疼，都只当做是人间百态的一部分，他总会痊愈，还能做个杠铃片里茁壮生长的太阳花。

可曺圭贤给他尝过了棉花糖，看过了太阳，见过了春天的花和清晨的露珠，还怎么让他别陷得太深。

却也还是说不出那一句决绝的，能让人放弃一切希望的，解药一般的“我不爱你了”。

金厉旭终于回过头。

还好卧室的灯都开着，他能好好地看着曺圭贤的眼睛，一丁点都不错过他眼睛里的光，也一丁点都不错过对方眼睛里的自己。

“曺圭贤，你觉得爱一个人是什么样的呢。”

金厉旭没等曺圭贤的回答，停了一秒就自顾自地说了下去：“你觉得爱只有一种方式，那就是爱本身。所以牵手亲吻是爱，形影不离是爱，亲密无间是爱，一辈子的海誓山盟是爱。可这都只是其中一种。”

“我只是选了另一种。”金厉旭笑了笑：“另一种能看着你，能陪着你的另一种。分开也没关系，本来我们就不该在一起。这不是我想要的，你有一天也会发现这不是你想要的。我们认识这么久，你知道我的意思，放过彼此吧，我们就还能走更远的路不是吗。”

这番话金厉旭藏了很久很久，从以前在一起的那些时候里，一直惴惴不安地藏在胸口，越是幸福越是害怕，曺圭贤能够懂吗。

曺圭贤却笑了。

对方像是听了什么天大的笑话一般，一边笑着一边倒退着往房间走：“金厉旭你说这话不觉得可笑吗。”

金厉旭皱着眉头，等着曺圭贤的下文，怒吼或是质问。可他没等到。曺圭贤退到了房间里，嘭地一声关上了房间的门。里面传来些翻东西的声音，金厉旭在客厅站了一会儿，还是觉得担心，走到曺圭贤卧室门前，刚抬手想敲门，门突然从里面开了。

金厉旭有些呆滞地看着曺圭贤，已经穿戴整齐，拿着包一副要出门的样子。对方没想和自己多说话，拽着背包就往门口走。

“这么晚了你去哪里！”金厉旭在他身后急匆匆地喊。

“回家。”曺圭贤说着，换鞋戴帽子的动作不停：“我也没有办法在今天晚上这样和你待在一起。仁川太远了，那我离开就是了。”

事发突然，金厉旭本能地觉得不妥，却连留下曺圭贤的说辞都想不到。他想拦着，可曺圭贤都换好了鞋拿好了东西，开门就要走，金厉旭只能眼睁睁地看着。

曺圭贤开了门，却像想起了什么一样停下来。

他叹了口气，扭头看了一眼金厉旭：“你让我觉得我一厢情愿得可笑。金厉旭，当你爱一个人的时候，就总会有办法的，你一定能想到办法，而不是就这样把它丢掉。”

曺圭贤说完这句话就关上了门，没去听金厉旭想要说的解释，或者是辩解。

06

“当你爱一个人的时候，你一定要全心呵护这份感情，因为你可能再不会有第二次机会了。”

曺圭贤走的晚上金厉旭果然又失眠了。他躺在宿舍卧室的床上，明明熟悉的床单和摆饰都给他那么多熟悉感，他却还是睡不着。一闭上眼睛，金厉旭就看到曺圭贤离开时看他的眼神。客厅没开灯，光线不算好，但金厉旭还是觉得他看到了曺圭贤的眼神。

他记得曺圭贤离开时说的话，是他和曺圭贤曾经在一个周末握在宿舍床上看的电影。明明不是爱情题材，他那时候却和曺圭贤有了一大串关于爱情的争论，谁也没能说服谁，却让金厉旭现在都还记得。

——当你爱上一个人的时候，你总会想到办法，总都会过去。

——而不是就这样，把它丢掉。

他想起了那部电影的结尾，曾经的爱情和愿景都变成了欺骗，最后全变成了一场彻头彻尾的报复，仿佛对方的眼泪和心碎才能最好地为自己疗伤。

金厉旭坐起来，开了床头灯，从枕头下面摸出手机，点开了和曺圭贤的对话框。

他突然想问问，那我们呢，我们的爱情呢，最后也会变成那样吗，一场报复和欺骗。

我们也会走向那样的结局吗。

这条消息当然没发出去。生怕手滑，金厉旭退出了自己和曺圭贤的聊天框。已经是半夜，手机里没什么未读信息，金厉旭点开了和粉丝的图片群，手指随意地往上划，心里却还是想着没能对曺圭贤说出的话。他无意识地划了很多页，才低头看着手机想关掉，手指却停住了。

大概是几天前了吧，有粉丝发在群里的图片，金厉旭这时候才看到。是很久很久之前的照片了，金厉旭眼角眉梢都还稚气未脱，拿着麦张狂地笑着。曺圭贤在照片的另一边，也跟着金厉旭笑弯了腰，年代久远照片都有些模糊，可再差的像素也藏不住他们那时候的快乐，越过镜头，几乎要传到现在的金厉旭这里。

金厉旭盯了几秒那张照片，长摁着点下了保存。屏幕上的小圆圈转了半圈突然断了网，弹出来保存失败的提示框。

他退出了程序，锁上了手机。

失败就算了。

金厉旭突然羡慕起那些最近出道的孩子。所有东西都从出道起被人用高清镜头细心记录着，过了多久也不怕被人放大再放大，哪怕时过境迁了也都能随时找到看清。而他和曺圭贤的十几年，相爱的证据都面目模糊，琐碎的细节和关掉的社交账号一起尘归尘土归土，偶尔回顾时金厉旭还能想起那时候自己的心安和快乐，却已经想不起心安的理由了。

只剩下想问的话还没问出口。

——那我们呢。

——我们也会变成那样互相欺骗和报复的悲惨结局吗。

07

可他们算不算是仍然相爱着。

几天以后是团体的海外演唱会，金厉旭再见到曺圭贤的时候对方又是一如往常的温柔忙内。金厉旭有时候恨及了曺圭贤这样藏得住事的性格，他不说就没人看得出他在想什么，哪种情绪都能好好掩饰，谁都看不透。

金厉旭便也打起精神来，说笑着跟紧了经纪人和别的成员。韩国到菲律宾，短短几个小时的航班而已，他特地没和曺圭贤坐在一起，也没去说话。好歹是个出道这么久的成熟偶像，只要别和曺圭贤单独待在一起，他就还能维持住那副阳光又积极的样子。

演唱会结束了别人都嚷嚷着要去聚餐庆功，金厉旭却有些提不起精神来。只吃了些水果，和金钟云说了一声就悄悄地提前离开了饭桌，顺便带走了一瓶桌上摆着的红酒。又拿了酒杯，金厉旭在餐厅的露台上坐着，给自己倒了红酒放在旁边的桌上，抱着膝盖看着天空发呆。

十二月的夜晚有些冷，金厉旭记着去年生病的教训，拿着毛毯盖在身上，又在椅子上蜷成一团，连胳膊都不想伸出去。

所幸他没等太久。

双子座流星雨的第一颗流星来得猝不及防，低头看手机的金厉旭只用余光看到，几乎要怀疑自己的眼睛。他收起手机急匆匆地抬头，没几秒就看到第二颗流星，从夜晚的另一边划过去。

这样漂亮的场景几乎要让金厉旭忘记呼吸。他这时候才想起来摄像机落在了酒店房间里。他很想把流星雨都记录下来放在Vlog里，眼睛又一秒都舍不得离开这片夜空，更别提跑回酒店房间。

就在他自我宽慰着，想着算了算了不拍了还是好好看吧这样的时候，有人拉开了他身边的椅子。

金厉旭没回头，仍然是有些呆呆地看着天空。刚坐下的人也不怪他，甚至自带了酒杯，气定神闲地给自己倒好了红酒，也不说话。这时候餐厅里大家的说笑突然异常喧闹，可曺圭贤和金厉旭谁也不在意，就只在露台上安静地坐着，看着异国他乡能看到的最后一场流星雨。

金厉旭却能在这样的喧闹里听到身边的人的呼吸声，平静又沉稳。他也突然安心下来，再不觉得没能用摄像机记录下来一切是件多可惜的事。能和曺圭贤一起看这么一场流星雨，哪怕短短几秒，有那么一颗划过他们两个的流星，都能填平这些遗憾。

“你在舞台上指给我看的，我都看到了。”

一直沉默的曺圭贤突然开口。金厉旭愣了几秒才反应过来曺圭贤在说什么，顿时有些心虚地不敢回头看他：“你看到就好。” 说完又此地无银地找补了两句“粉丝的心意嘛，肯定是想让我们看到的。”

是海外粉丝的应援，在一片场控灯里明晃晃的他们的名字和大大的爱心，想不看到都难。团体的演唱会很少看到这样的应援，金厉旭那时候没多想就指给了曺圭贤看，现在被提起来才觉得心虚和尴尬，生怕曺圭贤接着问下去。

曺圭贤却没继续问。金厉旭听到曺圭贤移动椅子的声音，以为对方是要走了，刚想回头询问，就感觉到了身边的温暖。是曺圭贤坐在了他的身边，毛茸茸的脑袋靠过来，搭在了金厉旭的肩膀上。

“灵九。”曺圭贤叫他的名字：“灵九啊。”

金厉旭不敢回头，从喉咙里挤出来一声低低的：“嗯？”

“我知道你的意思的。”

你知道我什么意思了？金厉旭想出声询问，却又乖乖地闭了嘴。

他有些不想知道曺圭贤的答案了。至少能好好地和他看完这场流星雨吧。金厉旭在心里想着，然后就怎样都好了。

“我们双子座的小王子，许了什么愿望呢？”

曺圭贤在金厉旭肩膀上问他。问句说出来以后曺圭贤停了一会儿，听到金厉旭仍然没有开口的意思，抬起头来疑惑地看着对方。金厉旭不用回头也知道对方在看着自己，勉强挤出来一些微笑，十分不走心地回答曺圭贤：“愿望这种东西，说出来就不灵了。”

“不会不灵的。”曺圭贤说：“你是双子座的小王子，这是属于你的双子座流星雨。你想要的都会有的，无论什么心愿，说出来或者不说出来，都会实现的。”

大概只几分钟以后，最后一颗流星终于也划过了夜色，曺圭贤刚好也喝完了杯里最后一口红酒。他把酒杯放在了桌上，站起身来，和金厉旭说：“哥他们叫我了，我再去吃点东西。外面冷，你也早点进来吧。”

说完他好像已经习惯了金厉旭的默不作声，转身离开了露台。金厉旭也把杯中的红酒一饮而尽，把手搭在桌上才发现自己毯子下面的身体微微发着抖。

却不是因为冷。

金厉旭的耳边似乎仍然回响着曺圭贤离开时对他说的话。双子座的小王子许了什么愿，都会实现的。

——真的吗。

曺圭贤为什么就这么笃定自己想要的都能实现呢。

金厉旭明明还对两个人的关系觉得尴尬，为什么要在舞台上指给曺圭贤看两个人粉丝暧昧的应援，他想看到曺圭贤什么样的反应。

他为什么对曺圭贤说不出反驳的话。明明想好了要决绝一点地分手，为什么连一句肯定一些的“不爱你了”都说不出来。

曺圭贤那天晚上说着没有办法和他呆在一起，几乎是拂袖而去。后来他想了什么，才在异国他乡这样的夜晚，来和自己妥协。

他为什么不敢告诉曺圭贤，自己对着这么多的流星，重复了一个什么样的心愿。

他想起自己在后台化妆间短暂的梦里看到的人。为什么看不清梦里的那个人的脸，却仍然觉得那是曺圭贤。为什么要梦到他。

真的甘心吗，这样粉饰太平当什么也没发生过，做个朋友做个队友，这样往前走。

——就像曺圭贤走的那天夜里，金厉旭明明都有了困意，为什么又从床上坐起来拿出自己的手机，把粉丝群的聊天记录翻了一页又一页，只想找到那张模糊不清的，两个人的笑脸。

那样模糊的图存下来干嘛。

金厉旭也笑自己傻。他多害怕这些问题的答案，可是当这些问题全都有了答案，就只剩一个问题，金厉旭想问问自己，也问问曺圭贤。

——是真的吗。

——我对着流星默念很多很多次的心愿。

——真的都能实现吗。

08

经纪人只送了金厉旭到楼下，摇下车窗有点担忧地看着他：“你一个人真的没问题吗？”

“有什么问题，我又不是第一次来了。”

“行吧，那有什么问题的话，你就直接问圭贤好了。”

金厉旭点头应下以后对方才开车离开。只是金厉旭答应地好好的，自己却也觉得莫名其妙地心虚。新的宿舍他这是第二次来，和经纪人说的时候勇气可嘉，此时此刻一点胆量都没了。金厉旭握紧了背包的带子，在宿舍门前有些焦躁不安地踱步，甚至苦中作乐地想我要不把相机拿出来，拍摄一期胆小鬼金厉旭的主题Vlog。

经纪人似乎提了一句新宿舍的密码，是个自带的随机数字，早就被金厉旭忘得不知道哪里去了。他伸出手想敲敲门，可是一想到家里只有曺圭贤，伸出去的手又缩了回来。

——到底还哪里像个出道十几年的偶像啊，怂成这副鬼样子。

金厉旭努力不发出声音，靠着墙深呼吸。他又闭上眼睛，在脑海里一遍又一遍回忆曺圭贤说过的话。

都会实现的。

当你爱上一个人，你一定会努力想办法奔向他，而不是弃之不顾。

双子座小王子许了什么愿望呢，都会实现的。

再试一次可以吗。

金厉旭想起那次和金希澈聊天，感慨着错过了的首尔初雪。金希澈对他说首尔的冬天可真是冷，你应该他好好在一起才对，你不该给他那样的冬天。

所幸冬天还没过完。

金厉旭鬼使神差地伸出手，动作一点不拖泥带水，在密码锁上摁下了最为熟悉不过的几个数字。是他和曺圭贤住了那么久的旧的宿舍，两个人都烂熟于心的密码。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，但至少密码错了房间里就会有警报，曺圭贤就会来给自己开门了。

——金厉旭看着面前的密码锁闪了闪绿灯，显示密码正确，然后传来了门锁弹开轻轻的响声。

金厉旭也愣住了。他没时间想密码正确意味着什么，就伸手推开了大门，一抬眼就看到了曺圭贤靠在客厅柜子上，笑吟吟地抱着手臂看他。

“在监视器看你半天了。”曺圭贤说着，走过来接金厉旭手里的背包：“我把密码改回了原来的，连经纪人都忘了告诉，你是怎么知道的？既然都知道了，干嘛半天不进来。”

金厉旭定定地看了看他，才低头拖鞋，声音里带着一点点哭腔：“还不是怪你挡着门。快让开，我想补个觉了。”

十二月一日，哈尔滨极地馆派出一只企鹅，坐火车去亚布力熊猫馆见一只熊猫。

仁川到江南不用坐火车，金厉旭在经纪人的车后座打了一个浅浅的盹，一个多小时的车程后就到了宿舍楼下，好像没有见一只熊猫那么难。

却花了金厉旭很久很久的时间来思考又纠结，又和自己做了一大堆心理斗争，最后和自己和解，带着十二万分的忐忑，所幸他爱的人值得，让他在寒冷的冬天做个不安稳的梦，赶来见他。

还有很多想问的话。你会原谅我吗，再试一次可以吗，重来一次可以吗，但金厉旭觉得都不需要再问。他只想钻回熟悉温暖的被窝，好好地睡个觉，也许再做一个有曺圭贤的梦，醒来就是另一个温暖的冬天。

金厉旭的愿望就实现了。

End


End file.
